In an existing organic light emitting display device, a plurality of pixel circuits may be generally included. The plurality of pixel circuits are generally supplied with a supply voltage by the same power source. A current flowing through the light emitting diodes (LEDs) in the pixel circuit may be determined by the supply voltage.
However, in practical applications, when the supply voltage is transmitted between the plurality of pixel circuits, an internal resistance (IR) drop is inevitably generated, resulting in a difference in the actual supply voltage of each pixel circuit, thereby causing a difference in current flowing through each of the light emitting diodes, and an uneven brightness of the display device.